


[奎硕][圆硕]镜中窥人

by Akucc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 圆硕 - Freeform, 奎硕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akucc/pseuds/Akucc
Summary: ※摸鱼产物※无三观 ooc 慎
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 17





	[奎硕][圆硕]镜中窥人

全圆佑把帽子压低了几分，推开窗户的一角。房间里的烟味混合着发胀的泡面味道，从窗口散出去一点，换来清新的夜风。  
  
超长焦镜头不动声色地伸出，紧紧地瞄准着对面酒店顶楼的总统套房。  
  
巨大的落地窗，流苏窗帘工整地束在扎带中，对窥探的视线毫无防备。  
  
全圆佑瞄着取景框调整着角度和焦距，确定对面的细枝末节都逃不过镜头后，点上了今晚的第三支烟。  
  
如果不是因为创业失败，摄影工作室倒闭，他不至于接起这种活计。  
  
新近订婚的金氏集团准社长夫人，女人第六感发作，怀疑未婚夫养了个小情人，私下雇人调查其外遇情况。  
  
说出去不是什么光彩的事。  
  
金珉奎的照片正散落在地板上。照片中的年轻男人整理着袖口，下颌的角度高傲凌厉，有种初出茅庐的盛气。  
  
金家独子，新上任，年轻有为。  
  
自然是，毫无警惕性。

  
  
对面的灯忽然亮了。有什么人进入了房间。  
  
冰冷的黑色机器发出自动对焦的咔嚓声。画面稳定清晰地框住对方。  
  
是个男人。  
  
难怪女方捕风捉影找不到证据。  
  
进来的男子穿着宽大的白色T恤，牛仔裤，攥着单肩包的背带，大约二十多岁，很干净的容貌，看起来像个男大学生。  
  
男人进来房间内走走看看，便消失在镜头的右侧。  
  
估计是浴室。半小时之后，男人光着脚，裹着一身浴袍重新回到镜头中。他的小腿又直又细，一路蜿蜒向上是诱人的臀线，紧致地裹在棉质浴袍里，再向上是因为适量的肌肉而挺直优美的背脊。  
  
头发未干，男人用搭在肩上的毛巾擦了下头发，抖了抖被抓起的凌乱发梢。一股湿漉漉的稚嫩感。  
  
浴袍的领口松松垮垮，隐约可见胸口。

  
八点钟左右，有人敲门。  
  
是送餐车。恐怕金珉奎临时有事不能及时赶到。男人的表情明显黯淡了些，只吃了几口就窝在沙发里捧着手机。  
  
随后又无所事事地在客厅里转了几圈，摆弄着柜子上的雕塑，毛毯坠的毛线球，男人玩了一会儿兴致缺缺，可怜巴巴地抱着沙发枕放空地站在窗边，俯瞰车水马龙的城景。

  
  
隔了不知多久，月亮已攀升至夜幕的顶。房门终于再一次打开。西装革履的金珉奎走了进来。  
  
男人几乎已经在沙发上浅浅睡着，光着脚几步扑进金珉奎怀里。金珉奎挽着的风衣都掉在地上，空下一只手揽着男人的腰肢，另一只手托着臀部向上拢。  
  
金珉奎吻着男人的眉心，脸颊与鼻梁。男人伏在他怀里，小动物舐亲似的，舌头轻舔着金珉奎的侧脸，动手解开他的领带。  
  
腰肢上的手逐渐探进浴袍，移到滑腻的大腿上。金珉奎忽一用力，抱着男人来到了窗前的沙发上，手移至双腿之间，不轻不重地揉搓起来。  
  
几分钟之后男人已经投降，软软地附在金珉奎身上。金珉奎褪下衣裤，缓慢地顶入。  
  
浴袍的前襟大敞着，敏感的乳头露在外面，被金珉奎的大手反复揉搓。随着身下的抽插越发猛烈，男人的腰晃得情色，臀部拍打出肉浪。  
  
男人难抑地仰着颈，蹙着眉泫然欲泣，跪爬着跌下了沙发，手掌撑着玻璃，又被金珉奎抓住脚踝。  
  
男人试图将窗帘扯上，扯到一半，却被身上的人拨开了手，十指扣在玻璃上。金珉奎指间的订婚戒指折射着微光。  
  
撑着玻璃被肏了好几次，男人满脸都是泪，浴袍已不知所踪，浑身沾满浓稠的液体。金珉奎直起身，把男人捞进怀里，抱着进了更深的卧室。

  
  
全圆佑等到了深夜。镜头中再次出现了人影。  
  
金珉奎裹着浴袍，斟了两杯红酒。  
  
男人已换好来时的衣服，捧着红酒小口喝光。借着口中盈余的葡萄果香，两人在客厅交换了个绵长的吻。男人握上门把手时，又被金珉奎拽回来吻了一回才放开。  
  
男人的背影消失在镜头里，竟让全圆佑有些失神。  
  
如果是现在，时间刚好可以撞到。  
  
全圆佑说不上自己的心思为什么突如其来。按理说，他已经拍摄到了有力的证据，完全可以功成身退。  
  
无论如何，他收起相机，穿上风衣，立即离开大楼。

  
  
夜幕虽已降临，街上却依旧人潮如织，灯火通明。隔着一条街的夜市源源不断地输送着归家的游客。  
  
全圆佑透过蜂拥的人群，瞧见刚刚的背影正在他前方不远处。  
  
举着棉花糖的小朋友嬉闹着，猛然撞在他身上。男人踉跄一下肩头不稳，包掉在地上，文件和名片散了一地。  
  
棉花糖在砖地上化成一滩。小男孩坐在地上哭喊。男人手足无措地蹲下身子，手指小心翼翼地勾着男孩的手臂，举起从背包里翻出的一颗糖。  
  
“对不起，对不起，这个给你赔礼好吗？”  
  
男人因为内疚，两条眉毛都耷拉下来，看起来可怜兮兮。  
  
男孩的母亲终于赶到，接受了男人的几个急促的鞠躬，把大哭的小孩儿领走。  
  
男人半跪着去捡地上花花绿绿的纸。全圆佑走到他身边，蹲下帮他拾起纸页。  
  
近距离有镜头捕捉不到的细节。全圆佑心想。这是所有摄影师深知又自甘堕落的一点。  
  
男人的侧脸上有一颗痣。如再上一点，是靠近眼眶的泪痣，则太妖艳，再下一点，贴近口舌，则太风尘。浑然天成的一点，逗弄着人心痒痒。  
  
会忍不住用舌尖反复舔舐。  
  
“谢谢你。”男人抬起头，充满歉意的表情。  
  
全圆佑终于得以完整地端详着这张脸。无辜，善意，天真得毫无防备。  
  
和刚才在别人身下呻吟的脸，仿若天差地别，却又重合在一起。  
  
他并不知道，面前的男人挎背的相机包，某个黑漆漆机器的128G储存卡里，有足以毁掉他的全部证据。  
  
许是全圆佑看他太久，被盯得有些不好意思。男人歪了歪头，礼貌地笑起来，眼睛弯成两弯月亮。  
  
“怎么了，你也想要一颗糖吗？”  
  
全圆佑摆了摆手，压低了帽檐，留男人抱着一叠纸站在街角，快步走离，将刚刚散落在地上的名片收拢在袖中。

  
  


* * *

  
  
李硕珉，金珉奎的大学同学。毕业后，金珉奎从金融管理系毕业接管家族企业，李硕珉在一家升学培训机构当音乐教师。  
  
培训机构会定期举办音乐公开课，机构老师轮流备课。  
  
本周授课的老师临时有事，任务自然落在最好说话的李硕珉头上。  
  
李硕珉不习惯戴眼镜，他近视不深，况且耳朵还有些旧疾，眼镜戴时间久了会酸痛。但教学组长执意要他戴上，目的是吸引些女学生。  
  
戴上金丝眼镜，穿着休闲款的亚麻色西服，举手投足间有些文质彬彬感。很适合带回家见家长呢，女老师们打趣。李硕珉挨不住夸夸攻击，光速逃出办公室。

  
  
全圆佑取了一张门口发放的宣传单，隐在人流里拥进教室，坐在不起眼的角落中。  
  
学生里年纪轻轻的女生颇多，成群结伴地坐在一起，低头叽喳交流，一边偷偷瞄着台上的老师痴笑。  
  
题目是艺术学理论。内容偏学术，台下的学生对此兴致缺缺，很显然大部分并不是为此而来。  
  
台上的年轻老师有些紧张，准备得不够充分。幻灯片在几次按键下纹丝不动，电脑音响里响起此起彼伏的错误提示音。  
  
李硕珉感觉自己耳朵有些发热。  
  
学生们的嗡鸣声大了起来。李硕珉无用地捣鼓了片刻，终于有位好心的男生走上去帮他按了两下电脑。  
  
他松了口气。  
  
“李老师。”  
  
下课铃响。学生们汇集成人流往教室外涌动。全圆佑逆着人流，慢吞吞地走向讲台，叫住抱着课本的李硕珉。  
  
“怎么了，你有什么问题要问吗？”  
  
李硕珉的镜片后闪动着询问的眼神。

  
  
他不记得了。  
  
全圆佑有些失望。  
  
不过没关系。

  
  
“等一下，我好像见过你。”李硕珉眯起眼睛，似乎正在回忆，“是昨天吗？”  
  
全圆佑踏上讲台，一把搭上对方的肩。李硕珉微微弯着腰，要比他稍矮一些，阴影笼住了脸颊。全圆佑从这个角度，恰好可以看见那颗痣，柔软而且诱人。  
  
全圆佑捏着一张照片，凑到李硕珉的面前，缓缓移开拇指，露出镜头捕捉的旖旎场景。  
  
李硕珉哭着伏在窗户上，金珉奎在他背后抽插的照片。  
  
李硕珉的身体很明显地瑟缩了一下。  
  
全圆佑心中哂笑，这么沉不住气，怎么当走钢丝的情人。又觉得有趣，因为李硕珉眼睛瞪大看着他，十足像只受惊的兔。  
  
缺一对耳朵。  
  
“你想干什么？”李硕珉皱起眉头。那样使他看起来有些冰冷，眼神却出卖了他。晃动的瞳孔征兆着恐慌和乞求，这是有机可乘的信号。  
  
全圆佑没说话。他终于得以用食指碰了碰那颗脸颊痣。皮肤柔软，细致得像女人。他很久没碰过。  
  
李硕珉捂住了嘴巴，那颗痣躲进了阴影里。  
  
全圆佑玩味着名为恶意的甘甜滋味，附在李硕珉耳边低声说。  
  
“李老师，我也想要糖吃呢。”

  
  


* * *

  
  
“叮——”  
  
金珉奎在餐桌上向岳父岳母致以一个歉意的笑容，划开手机屏幕。  
  
邮箱里收到一封匿名邮件。附件是两张照片，一张是两周前他与李硕珉在酒店偷情的照片，另一张是李硕珉一丝不挂地跪在地上，嘴里含着男根的图片。  
  
另一份处理过人脸的视频和照片，则发送给了准金夫人交差。  
  
“附送分手服务，不收取额外手续费。”  
  
全圆佑敲下这几个字，看了一眼身边熟睡的李硕珉，手指绕了绕对方额头被汗浸湿的头发，低声笑说。  
  
“赠品我已经收到了。”

  
  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 全圆佑：金总，你的喜好挺恶趣味啊。  
> 金珉奎：比不上您偷窥的恶趣味。  
> 李硕珉：（被操晕）
> 
> dbq是我最恶趣味，溜了溜了——


End file.
